


Death

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Series: Drabbles in Destiel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: As a Lover, Cas just wants his man and his family dammit, Castiel Fell for Dean, Castiel Has Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Sam Winchester, Castiel Winchester - Freeform, Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Castiel is a Winchester (Supernatural), Celestial Castiel (Supernatural), Death, Eternity, Existentialism, Gen, Like a Brother, POV Castiel (Supernatural), The Winchesters are Castiel's family, and sam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: Castiel's existential ruminations.





	Death

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a one-word prompt from my eleven year-old. It was to prove to him you can indeed write really teeny-tiny stories; he was absolutely convinced it just wasn't possible to write a fully formed piece in only a few sentences--so I wrote this.
> 
> Oh, and I also forced myself to stick to exactly one hundred words--to make for a true drabble--just to be a doubly infuriating parent *mouth-click and fingerguns*

Castiel doesn't so much contemplate death-- _or annihilation, in his case_ \--only existence without Dean and Sam. He fears this more than any death he could suffer; more than losing all of his celestial brothers and sisters; fears it more than judgement by God himself. Castiel is of absolute surety he'd rather greet death a thousand times over than be separated from the Winchesters. He is therefore decidedly determined to find a way to meet death, so he may spend an altered eternity with the brothers: the charge he fell for and the sinner he fought for...

Castiel's _true_ family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come say hey on Tumblr, I'm @all-or-nothing-baby there too : )
> 
> Lucy <3


End file.
